Rumors Cut Deep
by randompenmenship
Summary: this is the sequel to " Follow Me Home" and it's about Sakura's accidental pregnancy and the rumors that follow her and her baby through the pregnancy and first few months of the baby's life there will be a sequel to this nonmass


**A/N: **There is going to be a sequel to this story so this is sakura's unplanned pregnancy that resulted from

" Follow Me Home" . Okay, and for the purposes of my story Sakura is 18 and Itachi is Twenty. So that takes care of that let's move it along KiddiesJ

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related like characters, plot, and all that good crap.

**Rumors Cut Deep**

**( Two Pink Lines}**

She stared at the plastic object on the counter, and she quickly read the instruction on how to go about performing a pregnancy test. She managed to skip training today faking an illness, and it was just her, the pea, and the test strip. She carefully squeezed the urine out of the dropper, into the oval that was half blue and half white, and she watched as the strip turned pink. Control Line, Check, second line, Check, wait a damn minute second line, what the hell did that mean? She scrambled for the instructions once more, and then slowly sank to her knees clutching them. Yeah, this was just perfect seventeen and pregnant her reputation was ruined completely, and she was glad that she didn't have any parents at the moment. The only thing that made this entire situation worse was that Itachi was gone away on a year mission leaving Sakura alone, pregnant, and fending off the cruel comments that were bound to surface.

**( 7 months later)**

Yeah, it was official she looked like a beached whale, she sighed to herself as she stared in the mirror. Mentally, she kicked herself for letting her hormones get the better of her, yes Itachi was handsome, built, and totally appetizing, but this was the hardest thing she had ever had to go through. It really didn't help much that the man who was halfway responsible for her condition was on the front lines somewhere between Snow and Rain. Meanwhile she was trapped dealing with the rumors that Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, or Kami help her Rock Lee was the father of her child. Sakura remained closed lipped about the entire father aspect of the pregnancy after all no one knew that they were together, and it really wasn't anyone's business anyway.

The emotionally toll it took on Sakura was absolutely devastating, for a once well respected Medic Nin now she was shunned by civilian and Shin obi alike. She could feel the weight of their stares as she walked down the street, and she could hear them call her a whore, slut, or simply say they didn't know she was that kind of girl. It hurt her more than she ever voiced to her boys or Ino because she feared that those closes to her would kill someone for hurting her feelings. Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade rotated shifts checking on her constantly, and it was extremely difficult to get Naruto in particular to leave.

One particular night she was glad that Naruto had refused to leave, pain shot through her lower abdomen, causing her to cry out and vomit uncontrollably. Naruto had quickly rushed Sakura to the hospital, and she was promptly put to sleep, and several hours she awoke, and realized that she was missing something. She had asked the nurse where the baby was, but the nurse had shunned her. So when the nurse got close enough Sakura began to choke the nurse. Tsunade had to come in and soothe the angry mother carrying a little red headed infant with her. When Sakura laid eyes on their son, she burst into tears holding the small child to her chest.

**( 6 months later)**

It was hard being a single parent, she pulled third shift at the hospital so that she was home during the day, and when Kaname went to sleep. No one knew who his father was, and the rumors continued. Due to the fact that little Kaname had messy red hair and jade eyes made everyone think it was the Kazekage of Suna's bastard son. One particular idiot mentioned it, and Sakura had thrown them throw the Hospital double doors. It had already been a year and three months since Itachi was due to return, and Sakura became more anxious with every passing day. Kaname was already pulling himself up on different objects, and he was speaking full sentences at six months. As the days dragged on Sakura wondered if Itachi was ever coming home.

A/N: Ok, and the next sequel to this is going to be called " Baby, I'm coming Home." Until next time yall. J


End file.
